lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Servers/Zivilon Minigames
General Zivilon Minigames is (as far as we know) the first and only traditional minigame server running LOTRMod. The server is still in beta, and may include bugs, incompatibility issues and exploits. We are working to fix these issues. We aim to bring Lord of the Rings mod to as many players as possible, survival servers already exist, so we decided to make minigames. Now even those who don't really like survival, can enjoy the great features that the mod has. Also we try not to rival The Official Server, by avoiding any unnecessary survival-like gamemodes that would require dedicating time (gamemodes such as prison, factions or survival) Currently we have only Skywars and Survival Games. We are working to bring Bedwars/Eggwars as soon as possible. We also have several lesser minigames that are powered with skywars-plugin, and therefore are found in the skywars lobby We mostly try to implement traditional minigames, such as skywars, survival games, bedwars/eggwars, kitpvp, and many others. But sometimes our staff just gets an idea how to turn single mod features into new and interesting games. Zivilon Minigames is, and will always be, made for the community. We do not seek to monetize the server, gain publicity or otherwise abuse our currently unique place in the LOTRMod community. Community's requests and suggestions are considered when adding new features to the server, and we try to improve the server to please the community the most. Staff Admins: # Shinare # Monitoimirousku # Lavkin1 Builders: # Luqz_ # Flerpharos # TrueKnightmares ------ Players can also gain rank "Community builder" if they wish to build maps or other buildings for the server. All builders will be credited for their work. Server rules Even if we are here for the community, a server without rules would not be very fun server. We have tried to not restrict too much activity, only what is necessary to keep the playing pleasant. # No cheating (This should be obvious) ## Mods that allow unnatural movement (flying, water walking, no knockback etc.) are considered cheats ## PVP-assistants, bots, player locators and resource locators are considered cheats # Treat everyone respectfully. Competition is good, just don't let it turn into salt. # If you find a bug or exploit in server mechanics or maps, report it to server staff and do not exploit it! # If staff tells you to stop some behavior, you should stop. There is always some reason for that Creative worlds We also offer our player groups free creative (survival can be done, but primarily creative) worlds, where they can design buildings, test things and practice combat. Creative worlds are accessed from spawn using a custom command that is your group's name. (For example, /woodelves) Only your group can access the world with this command, and your group's managers also get a command /addgroupname to add new members to the group (For example, /addwoodelves) To get a creative world, contact server owner in Discord (Shinare#6951) and we may discuss the details. Also join our Discord server to see more easily when people are playing, and ask others if they can play! https://discord.gg/bmEQw4j